Wedding Bells
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: Gale can't stand hearing those wedding bells ring, signaling the end of him and Katniss forever, and the start of her and Peeta. (Song fic!)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't even been writing for months...inspiration kind of drained real quick. However, I just watched The Hunger Games again and it's still just as amazing and it inspired me. Also, an amazing song caught my attention, so this'll be a song fic. So, this is a two shot song fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED.**

* * *

Wedding Bells - (Katniss POV)

_2 Years Ago_

I stare outside the window of the house that I now share with Peeta.

Peeta.

I have really grown to love him these past years, I really have. He's sweet, kind, patient. He's too good for me, and I know that. But I do my best everyday to make it up to him, to make amends for how much I've hurt him in the past.

But I can't stop thinking about Gale. Gale is constantly on my mind. It's been months since the war ended and he left. It was my fault though, wasn't it? I pushed him away. But didn't he kill Prim?

I blink a few times and realize that a tear has trickled down my face. Then the gray clouds in the sky rumble and before too long the weather is reflecting my mood. A few more tears find their way down my cheeks and I don't bother to wipe them away.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta's voice is gentle and worried.

I jump. I didn't even hear him enter. "It's nothing, Peeta."

He slides down next to me. "Katniss, something's obviously upsetting you." He grabs me and pulls me into his chest, and I relax there for a minute.

I slip out of his grasp and look out the window again.

Peeta's hand brush my cheeks and he says nothing, letting it go, just glancing at me with worry in his beautiful blue eyes.

I feel guilty for shutting him out, so I confess. "I...I miss Gale." I close my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction, not wanting to see the hurt I've probably caused him.

After a moment of silence, Peeta speaks. "You should..."

He hesitates before completing his sentence. "You should talk to him."

I open my eyes. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

Peeta lets out a sigh. "I know that you guys were best friends, and that's not something you can just throw away. "

Peeta is too good for me. I throw my arms around him. "Thank you Peeta."

Then I pull him in and kiss him, giving him all my love.

* * *

It took me days after that to muster up the courage to call Gale.

When I finally do it, he picks up on the first ring.

"Hi, Gale," I breathe out nervously.

"Hey Catnip," he murmurs back.

"Gale...I miss you. And I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I mean, I hope you still are," I ramble on quickly.

"Katniss..." I can feel him smiling. "You will always be my best friend."

We end up talking on the phone for hours, and when we finally hang up, I feel a wide grin stretch across my face.

"Things go well?" Peeta inquires, wrapping his arms around me.

"Great," I reply. "He's coming back home soon."

* * *

A month later, I pace around nervously at the train station waiting for Gale to arrive. He finally was able to leave, after clearing things up in District 2 and his family.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Peeta smiles at me reassuringly.

I latch onto his arm. "I hope so."

When the one o' clock train finally stops in front of us, my heart beat quickens. The doors slide open and I watch passengers exit the train.

Finally I see Gale. When his eyes meet mine, we both break out into smiles. When he smiles, I feel myself becoming happier.

I let go of Peeta and run to Gale, and Gale's familiar, warm arms embrace me.

"I missed you Catnip," he whispers in my hair.

"I missed you, Gale." I am holding back my tears and sniffling.

"Hi Gale," Peeta says with a sweet smile, holding out his hand.

A look of uncertainty flashes across Gale's face, but then he smiles and takes Peeta's hand. "Hello Peeta."

I slip my hand into Peeta's, then point down the tunnel. "Let's go, shall we?"

So with Peeta's hand in mine and my other hand wrapped around Gale's arm, we strolled down the tunnel to the light.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this is a little rushed, but I wanted to publish ASAP since I still have homework to do. Hopefully it was somewhat good? This is the first piece I've written in a while, so feedback would be great! :)**


	2. Wedding Bells

**A/N: ****This new song by the Jonas Brothers really got to me. I love the JoBros! My babies are coming back! Ahhh! Sorry, haha. Also, s**ome lyrics are edited to fit the situation. You should go listen to the song! Trust me, it's amazing!

**Song - Wedding Bells  
Artist - The Jonas Brothers**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG "WEDDING BELLS" BY THE JONAS BROTHERS.**

* * *

Wedding Bells - (Gale's POV)

_Pardon my interruption  
__This drink's just settling in  
__On my reservations,  
__A reason I don't exist_

I run to the Meadow. Our Meadow. I collapse on the ground and rest my back against a tree trunk, then I quickly chug down my bottle of liquor. I just need to escape this screwed up world for a while. I can barely comprehend what Katniss just told me an hour ago.

_She says, can you keep a secret_  
_A ceremony set for June_  
_I know it's a rush but I just love him so much_  
_I hope that you can talk to him soon_

"Gale!" Katniss squeals as she runs up to me. I glance up, surprised. Katniss never squeals. Ever.

As she sits down next to me, her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Can you keep a secret? I haven't told anyone else, not even my mom yet, but...Peeta asked me to marry him! And of course, I said yes!"

My mouth flops open with shock. What? Marriage? Peeta? I can barely think.

"So..he said..." Katniss keeps talking happily. "I'm thinking though, that we could have ceremony next June! You know how I love summer!"

She realizes I've been silent and quickly backtracks. "I know that's only six months away and it's really sudden and all, but I really just love him so much!"

Katniss smiles at me fondly, then puts her hand on my shoulder. "Hey Gale, you should go talk to Peeta. You guys could plan a, I don't know, bachelor party or something?"

She throws her head back and laughs, then she swoops over and kisses my cheek. "I'm so happy Gale! I just had to tell you first!"

I have nothing to say, so I say nothing.

She peers over at me with worry. "Gale? Gale, are you okay?"

I glance up and meet her eyes, then manage to spit out, "That's great, Katniss."

I don't mean it at all, and her eyes darken. I can tell she knows I don't mean it either.

_No, I don't wanna love_  
_If it's not you_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom_  
_Maybe we can try_  
_One last time_  
_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_

I remember all the times I've seen her with Peeta. She's always so bright and full of joy. Because of her, I've never loved another. And if I'm being honest, I don't want to. I don't want to love anyone but her.

But imagining being at her wedding...then hearing the wedding bells toll...I don't think I could handle that.

I wish Katniss would give me one more chance. Just one chance to fix everything. Just one chance to make everything right.

_Trying to fall asleep_  
_You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light_  
_Instead of feeling right_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_

That night, I toss and turn in my bed, trying to get some peace of mind.

I can't. I can't stop thinking about her, about him, about them.

I just don't want to hear those wedding bells.

_Wedding bells, wedding bells_

When I finally fall asleep, those wedding bells haunt me. I dream that the wedding has arrived, and that I'm the best man, standing beside the altar. I watch them put on their rings, then I watch them finally kiss.

Then the wedding bells ring, and I feel like I'm losing my mind.

_Pardon my harsh reaction_  
_You put me on the spot_  
_And if I'm being honest_  
_I'm hoping I'd get caught_

I immediately apologize to Katniss for my lack of enthusiasm and happiness for the news she just brought me. I berate myself for being so stupid. I should be happy for her.

"I'm sorry. You just surprised me. I really am happy for you, Catnip." I force myself to put the most sincere smile I can on my face, and she studies me for a second.

"I understand Gale." Katniss raises her hand and strokes my cheek before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She waves to me before running off, a bounce in every step.

_Showing you I'm all happy_  
_Not letting you see my truth_  
_Cause if you recall our anniversary falls_  
_Eleven nights into June_

A few weeks later, Katniss invites me to help her and Peeta make decisions about the wedding. I wonder if she remembers that today is the anniversary of when we met.

When I arrive at their house, I put on my brightest smile and generate all the excitement I can. "Hi Catnip."

"Hey, Gale! Come on, hurry up and get in here!" She ushers me into the house and shuts the door behind me.

She leads me to the large dining table, where Peeta is flipping though thick books and papers are everywhere.

I hold my hands up. "Woah, what's all of this?"

Katniss looks at me with shining eyes. "Aw Gale, there's a lot of decisions to make!"

"Um...sure seems like a lot." More like a train wreck of decisions from hell.

She smiles brightly at me. "Please help us?"

I could never resist her. "Alright, Katniss."

Peeta glances up and grins at me. "Nice of you to drop by Gale." But in his eyes, I see sympathy and pity.

As I'm looking through a bunch of different color palettes, I clear my throat. "So Katniss...do you know what today is?"

She blinks at me, then wrinkles her nose and gives me an innocent smile. "I'm not sure? Is it something important?"

My heart drops, and I think it nearly breaks. "No...nothing important."

She never forgot. Ever. Not until now.

_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom_  
_Maybe we can try one last time_  
_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_  
_Fall asleep and wake me up and I'm trying to see the light_  
_Instead of feeling right_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_

I watch Katniss and Peeta banter with each other, arguing over which color was better for the tablecloths.

And as I watch, I can't help but wish it was me who was going through these experiences with her. I wish I could have one more chance.

But now, I would have to endure the wedding. And worst of all, I would have to hear those wedding bells.

Those dreaded wedding bells.

_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom_  
_Maybe we can try one last time_  
_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_  
_Fall asleep and wake me up and im trying to see the light_  
_Instead of feeling right_  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime_**  
**

Today's finally the day. The day that my one love will be lost to me forever. The weather is bright and sunny though, a perfect day for a wedding.

I stand next to Peeta at the altar, a fake smile on my face to hide the frown behind it.

Then she comes out. Katniss strides out in an elegant white dress, her gorgeous dark hair flowing down her back in an elaborate design, with the wind blowing a few loose strands around.

She looks beautiful.

Once she reaches Peeta, they stand face to face. The pastor talks, then the two exchange their vows.

Katniss blinked back tears. "I vow...to love you always. To be here for you forever. To agree to disagree on which kind of bread taste better." Her mouth shifts into a playful little expression.

The crowd lets out a chuckle.

Peeta's face softens. "I vow...to take care of you for the rest of our lives. To always be by your side. And, of course, to remind you that pita bread is the best."

They both slip rings onto each other's fourth finger of their left hand.

The pastor gently shuts the book in his hands, then raises his arms. "You may now kiss the bride."

Peeta leans down and carefully flips Katniss' veil over her head. Then he pulls her in and they share a deep and sweet kiss.

As everyone cheers, Peeta and Katniss make their way over to me.

Peeta gives me a quick hug. "Thanks for being here man."

Katniss pulls me into an embrace. "I'm so happy Gale! Everything is perfect - I have Peeta, I have my family here, and I have you."

I melt into her hug, and that's when I hear it.

The wedding bells.

They chime loudly, hurting my ears.

Katniss steps back and takes Peeta's hand, then takes my hand as well.

I close my eyes and think back to when we first met.

_"What's your name?" I had asked._

_"Catnip," she mumbled. _

_After I saw her bow, I asked to see her bow. _

_"Just remember, stealing's punishable by death." Her eyes had fixed onto mine. _

_And I smiled for the first time in a while._

* * *

**A/N: Tada! That's my quick two shot. Just needed to get some of those Galeniss feels out. DOESN'T IT KILL YOU?! Agh it pisses me off, the ending of Mockingjay. Also, I don't think I'll be updating my THG story soon, but I'll try. However, I may write more THG one shots if I have time inbetween school work. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**


End file.
